


A Very Exciting Something

by TheFifthDollanganger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Circus Arc, Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthDollanganger/pseuds/TheFifthDollanganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel goes with Doll to the circus tent, as Doll 'needs' to show him a 'very exciting' something. CielxDoll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Exciting Something

"C'mon, Smile! You're so slow!" Doll called excitedly, practically prancing into the big top.

Ciel sighed, shaking his head. "She's so over enthusiastic." He muttered to himself.

Doll seemed blissfully oblivious to the fact that her companion was rather annoyed with her. She twirled and jumped around as gracefully as a deer, laughing. Ciel rolled his eyes, staring around the large tent. "Why are we here, anyway?" He questioned. His female friend had woken him up in the dead of night, insisting that he had to come see something 'very exciting' in the big top with her. He don't know why he did, but he agreed.

"Over here!" Doll grabbed 'Smile's' hand and dragged him over to something. The something was large and covered by what looked to be an old coat made of velvet. The brunette girl grabbed the coat and dragged it off of the object. Ciel and Doll stepped back as dust flew up, coughing and hacking. Doll looked concerned as Ciel continued to hack and cough even after the dust cloud went away. "Are ya alrigh'?" She asked, obviously concerned.

Ciel nodded weakly. "Fine." He wheezed, rubbing his uncovered eye. He managed a pathetic smile to show his friend that he really was alright. ' _Is she really my friend?_ ' Ciel thought for a second, and then dismissed the thought when he saw Doll's practically angelic smile. ' _She's so cute... Wait, what?! Cute?! No... No..._ ' The Phantomhive boy blushed.

The tightrope walker instantly spotted his blush. "Wha'?" She questioned.

"N-nothing!" The Queen's Watch Dog growled. The two unlikely friends looked at each other and then down at what they had uncovered.

"Oh, it's a gramophone!" Doll cried excitedly, smiling.

Ciel nodded. "So it is." There was an awkward pause. Ciel took one look at his companion and both burst out laughing, doubling over. They laughed so hard they fell onto the ground, rolling around like they were mad. In time, the two caught their breath. They stood up and stared back at the gramophone in a thoughtful silence.

Doll was the first to speak. "So, how does this thing work?" She asked curiously.

"Well, do you see that bar with a needle on it?" 'Smile' asked. Doll nodded. "You put a record on the player and put the needle on the record's surface. The sound comes out of that trumpet-like thing." Ciel pointed to said trumpet like thing. "Make sense?"

"Yep!" Doll nodded, grinning. "Let's try it out! There's already a record on the thing!" She picked up the needle and moved it quickly onto the record.

"Careful!" Ciel warned. "If you're too rough you can when you put the needle down, the record might scratch. If it gets scratched, the record won't play properly."

"Oops." The blue eyed girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!" The record began to play smoothly. Doll's eyes lit up like a candle. "Oh, I love this song!" She gushed, twirling around happily. She looked over at Ciel. "Smile, will ya dance with me?"

"No." Ciel deadpanned, blushing slightly even though he kept his voice as emotionless as possible.

Doll pouted. "Please? You're my friend, and it'll be fun!" She gave him perfect, big blue puppy eyes. Or, shall we say doll eyes.

Ciel sighed, blushing more. He just could not resist that sweet, adorable, innocent face. ' _Wait? Sweet? Adorable? I'm going soft...'_ He thought. "Fine, but just one dance!" He had resigned himself to his fate.

"Yay!" Doll bounced around in the air, grabbing Ciel and hugging him tightly. "Thank ya, Smile! You're the greatest!"

Ciel's whole body turned beet red. He slowly pushed Doll off. "You know, if Joker finds out we're up we'll be in big trouble."

Doll shrugged. "If we're quick and sneaky, I'm sure we'll be alrigh'." She gave her companion a lopsided grin and a hearty wink, which he did not return. Her grin faded as the record came to an end. "Oh... We spent so much time talkin' that the song ended..." She sighed heavily.

Ciel knew Doll probably wouldn't go to the extreme of crying (unlike another girl he knew), but he honestly didn't really like seeing her sad. In a rather out of character decision, he began flicking through a stack of records that was set beside the gramophone. He picked one at random from the (very small) selection, slipped it out of its cover, (carefully) lifted the gramophone needle, took the record that was currently on the gramophone off of the machine, (carefully) placed it down, put the new record on the player, and put the needle on it. The record crackled for a few moments and then began to play, the music clear as crystal. It was a romantic, faerie-tale like waltz tune called 'Merry Go Round of Life'.

Ciel stepped over to Doll, who was sulking slightly in a corner. He tapped her shoulder gently. The girl turned to face him. "Yes, Smile?"

Ciel gave her a surpassingly natural smile. He bowed, holding out his hand just like Sebastian taught him to. "May I have the honor of this dance?" He asked, blushing slightly.

Doll blushed as well. Smiling cheerily, she took Ciel's hand. Ciel put one hand in his partner's and gently placed the other on her waist. Doll put a hand on Ciel's shoulder and off they went, waltzing around the circus tent.

As the music sped up slightly the two dance partners began to dance faster. Doll squealed and laughed joyfully when Ciel twirled her around. Ciel managed to crack a small smile. For once, he was actually enjoying dancing.

Finally, the music came to an end. Doll smiled at her companion. "That was fun, wasn' it, Smile?" She grinned.

Ciel smiled back slightly. "Yes, I guess it was."

Letting go of Ciel's hand, Doll went over to the gramophone and recovered it with the velvet coat. Grinning, she grabbed Ciel's hand and both ran silently back to their tent.

They stopped about halfway to the tent, gasping and panting for breath. "I...enjoyed hangin' out with ya tonigh', Smile." Doll remarked to her companion, still slightly out of breath. Rather impulsively, she bent down and gave Ciel a clumsy kiss on the cheek.

Ciel turned cherry red. "S-so did I." He stuttered, slightly surprised at his friend's actions. He grasped her hand and quickly kissed it. The two looked at each other and smiled, both blushing heavily. ' _Maybe this whole circus thing isn't so bad..._ ' Ciel thought to himself, smiling more.


End file.
